narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Official Manga App
The is a ''Naruto companion app published by Shueisha for Android and iOS in the Japanese region, designed to act as a one-stop shop for Naruto news and digital media. In late 2017 the app was partially redesigned with its 2.0 update, with some features being removed. The new version of the app allows users to directly purchase or accumulate Chakra through daily login bonuses and ad viewing, which can be used to rent or permanently purchase digital manga chapters, volumes, databooks, and light novels. Features *'News:' The app is frequently updated with Naruto news and announcements, including information on promotions, upcoming releases, and summaries of articles from the Weekly Shōnen Jump print magazine. *'Chakra:' A currency used to make purchases through the app. Users are given 7 Free Chakra to spend each week, while Bonus Chakra can be accumulated through the daily Character Summon or by viewing ads, and Premium Chakra can be purchased. *'Free Manga:' The entire Naruto manga can be read through the app's e-reader. Users can spend 1 Chakra to rent individual chapters, organized into chronological arcs, in either monochrome or colourised editions. The latest chapter of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations is also made available to read for free for a week one month after it's published. These free editions are notably published without the editorial copy present on the first and last pages of the serialized edition. Individual story arcs are also sometimes made available to read for free for a limited time as part of limited-time events. *'Bookstore:' A digital bookstore linked to the user's Jump Bookstore account. Users can use Bonus or Premium chakra to permanently purchase monochrome volumes of the Naruto manga, the colourised Naruto: Colour Edition, Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend, and Boruto: Saikyo Dash Generations, as well as the four Official Character Data Books and most of the Light Novels, including the latest releases. *'External Links:' Links to various official Naruto and Shueisha websites and apps. Deprecated Features *'Animation:' Every Monday and Thursday the app is updated with free streaming episodes of the Naruto anime. *'Gallery:' Each week a different illustration is featured in the app's "mini-gallery," with commentary from Masashi Kishimoto. The illustrations and commentary are taken from the Uzumaki and Naruto artbooks. *'Sharingan Camera!!:' A special feature that allows the user to unlock five special illustrations by photographing the back covers or postcards of particular Naruto books: Retsu no Sho, Fū no Sho, Rai no Sho and Zai no Sho. The fifth illustration is unlocked by unlocking any two illustrations. File:Retsu Rest.jpg|''Retsu no Sho'' illustration File:App Naruto.jpg|''Fū no Sho'' illustration File:App Sasuke.jpg|''Rai no Sho'' illustration File:Zai Boruto.jpg|''Zai no Sho'' illustration File:App Itachi.jpg|Unlockable illustration *'History:' A special feature that summarises all 18 story arcs of the Naruto manga, with descriptions for keywords and characters. The timeline has been rolled into the free manga section of the app as of version 2.0. *'Calendar:' A calendar listing all upcoming events and release dates for Naruto media. *'Wallpaper & Icon:' A small collection of wallpapers and SNS icons. *'SNS:' The official Naruto twitter feed. Category:Media